Valkyria Chronicles: Legends of Thunder
by Delta07phalanx
Summary: We've all heard the stories of Welkin Gunther and his Squad 7. But, what if it was different? What if the Edelweiss wasn't the only prototype tank to leave Bruhl? Follow a pair of tank enthusiasts and their MBT-70 on a romp through Europa that will change the course of Gallian History forever.
1. Foreword

**Before we get this shitshow rolling: **

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Delta07phalanx and welcome to 'Legends of thunder'.**

Just for the record, this is my first story, so reviews would be appreciated. Honestly, I've never really written anything of this scale and I'm just hoping that it turns out all right. Right off the bat, I'm going to say that I'm probably not the best writer, but I'm definitely going to give it my best shot. And to be fair I'm not 100% sure how far I _actually_ plan on going with this.

**_As this is my first story updates will likely be slow. _**

I would also like to thank shmack1812's story 'Here we go again' for giving me the inspiration to write this. It's an amazingly crafted story, and it's honestly given me a new outlook on fanfiction.

It seems to me, that in a lot of these 'self-insert' stories, every single thing possible immediately goes off the rails and in a different direction. Some people might like that, personally, I'm not a fan. That's why I like HWGA, it's a different aspect of the same story. But the _ending_ is changed because of the new characters, not the entire thing. That's what I'm attempting to go for here. I want to write a story that at the core is the same, but the new characters add a certain _je ne sais quoi_ until the end(when the changes occur).

Maybe I'll accomplish it, maybe I won't. But I'm sure as hell going to give it my best shot.

And if you want to see what this next part is based off it can be found here.

https/youtu.be/qzL8ueVJQ3U

* * *

**"Hello, and welcome back to _Great Moments in History_. I'm your host Douglas Welch. Today we are again in the archival library of the _Europan Museum of military history_. **

**Today we will be starting a new segment called _Legends of the Frontlines_. And today we will be covering a rather odd story of the Second Europan War. In our last talk, we discussed the exploits of Welkin Gunther. Son of the Gallian war hero of the same name. However, another recent look at his journal reveals a series of very interesting entries. It appears as though Mr. Gunther believed that he was aided by soldiers with equipment from another world in a few of his journal entries.**

**While the existence of these soldiers has been substantiated by the journalist Irene Koller, these claims that they are from another world remain unproven. However, the deadliness and effectiveness of these soldiers have been proven**.

**Today we will be studying this Battlefield Legend in-depth, from the journal of welkin Gunther himself. Are these soldiers a myth, a secret Vinland weapons program maybe? Or are they truly travelers from a realm beyond our own understanding?**"

* * *

Anyways, let me know what you think about this whole idea. I know it's not perfect, but I think it's a good start. I'm also debating on whether or not I should use this format more later on.

Edit: I've started on chapter one of LoT. Not entirely sure when I'll be able to put it out, but hopefully soon.

**_Disclaimer: Valkyria Chronicles belongs to SEGA, as does it's characters. The MBT/KPZ-70 projects belong to the USA and West Germany respectively. _**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Valkyria Chronicles belongs to SEGA, as does it's characters. The MBT/KPZ-70 projects belong to the USA and West Germany respectively.** **All specifications of the MBT given are from publicly available documents.**

Alright first up, to answer GJO1088: **Yes**

**A/N1:** So, life decided to hit me in the face about 3 weeks after I posted the prologue. My car and computer both dying in the space of 36 hours (which happened to delete the chapter) really threw a wrench in the deadline I wanted to make. **(See Below) **Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go create a Google doc titled chapter 2 and proceed to bang my head against my desk.

* * *

"**Born in factories, delivered by engineers. Immune to the bullets of the regular soldier, unbothered by the burdens of the land… _the tank_. The future of warfare.**"

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

To say that Alicia Melchiott was having a bad day would be an understatement. Bruhl was under attack, she'd been shot at more times than she could count. And now to top everything off, the imperials had a tank, and these sandbags weren't anywhere near tall enough. As if today could get any worse.

'**VRRRRRRRM**' Alicia ducked lower as the tank trundled towards her, the pair of shock troopers alongside it firing blindly in her direction. She was in trouble, she could tell that much. The town guard was outnumbered 7-1 and nobody was carrying anti-tank weapons. However, she knew that her job wasn't to kill the tank. She just needed to hold the town gate until the civilians could escape. Already the gate bore the signs of battle. It had several holes in it, and one of the guard towers were destroyed. The enemy was closing in and she desperately hoped that she was wrong, but it seemed like time was running out.

As she returned fire she heard the one thing she dreaded at that moment, the rumble of a tank engine behind her. Sounding like it was directly on the _other_ side of the gate. It was getting closer, quickly. And was that... Music? She managed to turn halfway around before the gate exploded towards her.

* * *

**June 28th, 2020: 10:56 AM**

**Tankfest 2020**

**Bovington Tank Museum: Bovington England**

The crowd clapped and cheered as the column of German armor made one last lap around the simulated battleground before being led away. As they exited the field, the commentator made an announcement.

**"Another excellent showing from the crews today. But don't leave just yet, we have a very special pair of guests today ladies and gentlemen! All the way from the USA and Russia respectively, we have a pair of tanks that in their time were meant to redefine armored warfare. May I present to you "Sweet Lucy" and "Bol'Shoy Brat". Both of these tanks were developed in the early years of the Cold War. And they were undoubtedly far faster, tougher, and stronger than their predecessors. Meant to take part in engagements that thankfully never happened, these particular steel beasts have far different origins. Sweet Lucy is a refurbished MBT-70 that was originally housed in Fort Benning's Armor Restoration Yard and was purchased and rebuilt by a pair of private collectors. While Bol'Shoy Brat is a production T-64 built in Ukraine, also bought by private collectors. We are lucky to have them join us here today. And to top it all off, these Crews have agreed to go head-to-head using our specially designed exhibition rounds. That's right ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness a knock-down-drag-out gunfight. And they are more than happy to oblige!"**

The tanks rolled around the edges of the battleground turrets facing towards each other, appearing to all the world as if they were sizing each other up. Inside the tanks, autoloaders slung the first of many rubberized exhibition shells into place as the steel monsters revved their engines. Ready to finally face down, almost 60 years after their conception.

**"Let the fight begin!"**

However, as the fight raged on down below, high up in the sky strange blue clouds began to form. Unbeknownst to the people present, greater plans were being put in motion. Then it happened in an instant. Taking on an almost spiral-like appearance the clouds struck the ground with earth-shaking Force. The crowds watched on in shock and terror as a freak storm formed in the middle of the field, enveloping the tanks within.

* * *

**And then they were gone.**

**A/N2: Okay, so I'm going to be completely honest right now. I completely forgot about the story due to different stuff going on. Got about 3/4 through February and realized 'Oh fuck'. So yeah, that's why this took so long. Oof.**


	3. The Main Characters

Ok, I'm gonna try something. Character Sheets... Genius right? Totally not something that a lot of stories do… -.-

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Name:** David Amatine

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6'1

**Class:** Shocktrooper/Combat Medic

**Equipment:** AK TR3 rifle, M48 Kukri, 2x First Aid kit

**Outfit:** Black T-shirt, Black steel-toed shoes, Grey digital camo cargo pants, Level 3 ballistic vest (Concealed)

**Notable training/Skills:** Basic SERE training, Ballistics training, EMT Training, Martial Artist

**Bio:** Hailing from Southern Michigan, David is no stranger to the outdoors. An avid tank and firearms enthusiast, he saw an opportunity to buy the tank that would eventually become _Sweet Lucy_ and took it. Pooling funds with his longtime friend Kris, he quickly commissioned a garage to have the old War Machine rebuilt.

**Likes:** Reading, Power Metal, Sleeping Late, Cards

**Dislikes:** Idiots, Mud, Mechanical Issues

* * *

**Name:** Kristopher Toma

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 6'0

**Class:** Scout/Sniper

**Equipment:** LWRC Six8-A5 Rifle, Flashlight, M9 pistol

**Outfit:** Black Steel-toed boots. Marpat-WD Pants, OD Under-armor shirt, M81 Plate carrier, M81 Ballistic Helmet

**Notable training/Skills:** Improvises Well, Flight Training, Indirect Fire training, Ballistics training

**Bio:** Hailing from Northern Virginia, Kris grew up in a Military Family with a long-dormant sense of adventure. Growing up, he had a passion for naval and military history as well as exploring the area around his home. When his friend David had a chance to purchase a tank he jumped on board to help buy _Sweet Lucy_, also helping to recommission it.

**Likes:** Reading, Naval/Military History, Nighttime

**Dislikes:** Liars, Daylight, Crowds

* * *

**Vehicles:**

**Name:** _'Sweet Lucy'_

**Model:** MBT-70

**Class:** **Main Battle Tank**

**Armament:** 152mm XM150E5 Main Gun, RH202 20mm Autocannon, 7.62mm M73 Machine Gun

**Notable modifications:** The vehicle has a rotating exterior CCTV Camera linked to a screen in the driver's station, and a wide-angle bore mounted camera linked with a screen in the gunner's station.

**Vehicle Information:** The MBT-70 was developed by the United States and West Germany during the Cold War, intended to counter the new generation of Soviet armor such as the T-64. The new tank was notable for a number of advanced features such as newly developed "kneeling" hydropneumatic suspension and housing the entire crew in the large turret. It was armed with a 152mm XM150 gun/launcher, which could use both conventional ammunition and the Shillelagh Missile for long-range combat. A predecessor to the M1 Abrams, the project was canceled due to the large production cost of the vehicles.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the last of the introduction stuff. next thing I put up should be the first _actual_ chapter.


	4. Ch1 Situation FUBAR

**Disclaimer: Valkyria Chronicles belongs to SEGA, as does it's characters. The MBT/KPZ-70 projects belong to the USA and Germany respectively. All specifications/explanations given are from publicly available documents. **

* * *

**_A/N: Tank specifications updated due to finding a more accurate source of information _(Abrams, a history of the American main battle tank, volume 2. Pages 117 - 159 (_a whole 40 pages worth of design specs_.))_ Has been adjusted for 'Character Sheet' and upcoming chapters._ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'Situation FUBAR'**

**_'All men are forged from a single mold, but not all soldiers are equal..._ ****_Sort them not by Medals, nor by Rank, for the difference lies in their actions under pressure.'_ **

* * *

**Syncing: combat_computer_log_**

**Error: log_file_(Not_Found)**

**Recalibrating_**

**Warning: Primary_Systems_(Offline)**

**Launching executable: OVERRIDE_V4_.exe**

* * *

**Date: _Unknown_ **

**Location: _Unknown_ **

**Status: _Offline_ **

David Amatine was no stranger to darkness, silence, and the smell of cordite. In fact, he was quite fond of each of them individually. But when all three of them are present at the same time, it's usually an issue. So even as his friend Kristopher shook him awake, he realized there was a problem. He was sitting in his station, but the tank was silent. No bass-filled rumble of the diesel engine, no high pitched whine of the APU's filtering through his headset. Just the ticking sound of cooling metal. The only light in the vehicle filtering in through the various optics around the compartment.

_"The hell? Why's everything turned off?"_ He groaned as he turned to face Kris.

"_No idea, but you need to see this."_ Was Kristopher's only reply as he looked out of his cupola's periscope.

Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, David quickly discarded his helmet and shoved his hatch open, sticking his head out. His jaw nearly dropped back inside in shock. Nearly the entirety of the tank was covered in a thick layer of frost and ice, steam wafting up from the parts directly in the sunlight. _"What the?"_ He muttered as he looked around. As he hauled himself further out of the turret, a handful of slush slid down the front of an optic and into the neck of his CVC suit, causing him to swear silently to himself.

_Sweet Lucy_ sat in a gully full of thick grass and flowers, with the tops of windmills peeking over the hills surrounding them. A gentle wind blew along moving their blades, and birds sang in the distance. In contrast, _Lucy_ sat halfway buried in a pile of gradually thawing snow with her turret slightly askew.

"_Any idea where we are?"_ Kris questioned as he hoisted himself out of his hatch onto the turret roof.

_"Well, the Brits barely let us through customs as is. So I wouldn't think they would just leave us in a tank unsupervised."_ David returned in a suspicious tone. _"Not to mention we're somehow covered in ice, I don't recognize the style of that windmill, and as I mentioned, the police aren't crawling up our asses about being where we're not supposed to be."_

_"And that means?"_

"_No, Kris… I don't know where we are."_ David sighed in a resigned manner. _"Come on, Let's take a look around, and try to figure out what's up."_

He slid back into the turret, checking to make sure his belongings were still in their proper place. Patting down his pockets, he came up short. Moving behind his station, he fumbled with the zipper of a bag attached to the back of his seat, quickly pulling out a Motorola smartphone, and after a quick debate, he retrieved a compass and a monocular rangefinder as well.

* * *

The trek to the top of the nearby hill was, thankfully, a short one. Only covering about 150 yards, the two tankers didn't even break a sweat. However, they had both made the decision to fold the top half of their suits down and tie them off at the waist.

The windmill was a fairly unremarkable structure, only a modest height, and made of brick. One member of a group on that particular hill. The valley beyond possessing a road and a river, with a footbridge traversing it, a small group of figures and a blue truck a short distance away from the aforementioned bridge. The view itself wasn't too extraordinary.

However, it was the sight beyond _that_ which piqued the tanker's interest the most. A much larger and far more _distinctive_ pair of windmills stood a fair distance away, in the midst of an East European style town. Upon a closer examination involving the rangefinder, one of the towers was revealed to be a fair bit taller than its counterpart, the two connected by an axle.

_"Huh"_ was all David could muster, watching the blades on the twin windmill turn in sync. He then turned the rangefinder down into the valley, contemplating the strange 3 wheeled vehicle present for a moment before focusing on the figures next to the bridge. He increased his zoom and his brow furrowed at what he saw, his mind racing to comprehend. One of the figures was wearing a red bandana and _holding another at gunpoint_, a figure in a brown jacket, flanked by two men wearing uniforms with blue helmets on their heads.

Tearing himself away from the scene David quickly shoved the monocular into his friend's hand, pointing down into the valley. As Kristopher brought the rangefinder up and focused on the figures, his mouth hung open and he summed up both of their feelings very clearly. _"What the **Fuck**…"_

* * *

For the third time in as many minutes, _Sweet Lucy's_ engine shuddered and whined as Kris rushed through the sequence to start the cold-blooded behemoth. By this point, most of the frost covering the exterior of the tank had melted. However, the parts out of direct sunlight such as her engine compartment were still affected. The Auxiliary APU on the rear of the turret had started without issue, providing partial power to vital systems. Yet, her Continental V12 engine was proving far more stubborn. Even with carefully applied sprays of Diethyl Ether, the motor refused to start. And rightfully more worrying was the sounds that had begun to crop up around them. Gunfire, a lot of it, and it was getting close.

David looked around from his perch atop the engine as Kris turned the driver's cupola towards him. Ignoring the mildly annoyed look he received, he sprayed some more Ether into an air intake. _"Try giving her a little gas!"_ David ordered. Kris complied, and this time, as he hit the ignition the engine reluctantly grumbled to life. Slowly cycling up to its idle speed, shuddering occasionally as it began to warm up.

* * *

_Lucy _was certainly not happy about being this cold, David thought to himself as he closed his hatch. He fiddled with his controls for a moment, slowly bringing the turret left and then right. Satisfied that the cold hadn't damaged anything vital. He gave his driver a thumbs up, who in turn began to test his own controls. He received a thumbs-up of his own once Kris decided that his station was functional.

Grinning, David reached to his right and flipped his favorite set of switches. With a near-deafening roar, _Sweet Lucy's _hydropneumatic systems roared to life, lifting the tank from its resting position to full readiness in seconds.

_"Right, let's get this beast moving."_ He said, more to himself than anything.

And just like that, they vanished into a nearby tree line. The Imperial squad sent to investigate the noise having no idea that the battlefield had just gained a new **_apex predator_**_._

* * *

A/N: _This has been slow going. I know. I've got several other things I'm working on alongside this, including writing/editing a manga script/storyboard for a friend. The company I worked for deemed my department nonessential, so I've had some time to get some projects hammered out (including some storyboarding for this). So yeah that's been what's up. I might put some links down for the Manga once we really get it rolling._

_Also, I'm going to be perfectly honest. I had literally no planning put into this when I posted the prologue, so I was kind of pulling this entire thing out my ass, and this chapter is about half the length I initially wanted (I'll probably come back and flesh it out some more later). BUT it should start picking up now that I'm actually able to start kicking this _**_somewhat_ **_into gear._

_And please, feel free to leave a review, and don't be afraid to call me out on anything I get wrong._

**AIGHT, I'M DONE RAMBLING. **

* * *

**Updating Combat Log:**

**MBT-70: ' _Sweet Lucy' _**

**Crew: 2**

**Driver: Kristopher Toma**

**G****unner: David Amatine**

**Confirmed Kills: 00**

**Total Kills: 00**

**Location: "Eastern Europe?**"


End file.
